happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Girl Fights
Girl Fights is an episode of the 66th season. In this episode, Giggles and Petunia are brought apart by a prank caused by Mimi. Starring *Giggles *Petunia Featuring *Mimi Appearances *O'Hare *Courier Plot Giggles and Petunia are seen selling lemonade at a lemonade stand. Courier comes along and buys some lemonade from the two and flies away. After many hours, Giggles and Petunia pack up their stand and head home. Mimi decides to prank the two, as shown by her evil giggling. She grabs a net and catches Courier with it. She gives a note to him for Giggles and a note for Petunia. Courier accepts this and flies away. Giggles, who is playing with dolls, gets a note from Courier, who says it's from Petunia. Giggles reads it and gasps upon finishing it. Courier flies to Petunia's house with a note, saying it's from Giggles. Petunia skims it and gets angry. The two march over to each other's houses, completely passing each other. They come out of their houses "bloody". The next day, Giggles and Petunia get into a huge argument about last night and decide to never be friends again. They march off, angry. As Mimi starts eating a pie behind Giggles' house, she starts laughing hysterically from the argument and cuts her arm off attempting to cut a slice. Giggles sees this and stitches her arm back on. Mimi thanks her and they soon become friends. As a lonely Petunia waits in her house, sitting on her bed, Mimi is heard kicking Giggles out of her house for being too girly. Petunia gets the perfect chance to become Mimi's friend, who quickly rejects her offer due to Petunia being a neat-freak, making Petunia sad. As she walks away, Mimi quickly decides she needs to bring the two together again. Courier is caught in a net again by Mimi, who gives two letters to him. Courier sighs and flies away. Mimi apologizes to Petunia and Giggles in a letter, which are both sent by Courier, and tells the two that they are invited to her house. Giggles smiles upon finishing the note while a lonely Petunia cheers. Mimi unlocks her door to let Giggles in. Giggles sees Petunia there and prepares to yell at her. Mimi quickly stops this and pours the two a glass of lemonade. The two gasp at this and glare at each other as they slowly drink their lemonade. Mimi leaves the room and locks the door in her bedroom. Giggles and Petunia start laughing. They apparently knew that Mimi was pranking them and devise a plan to get back at her. Mimi is seen reading a magazine about pranking people when Petunia, in an executioner costume, grabs Mimi and drags her outside. Giggles, also dressed as an executioner, starts sticking needles and stakes in Mimi. They tell her they are the Prank Eradicators and pour salt, vinegar and lemonade on her wounds. As Mimi cries in pain, Courier comes along and sees what they're doing. He slowly backs away. They finally leave her alone and then take of their masks, telling Mimi that was revenge for pranking them. Mimi laughs along with the three, until a door crushed the three. O'Hare comes along and gets an idea. The episode ends with O'Hare enjoying rabbit, skunk and chipmunk stew. Deaths *Giggles, Petunia and Mimi are crushed by a door. Trivia *The plot is similar to the SpongeBob Squarepants episode Nautical Neighbors. *Mimi feels more like a starring character while Courier feels more like a featuring character. Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes